Emplacement Gun
The Emplacement Gun,Half-Life 2 Prima Guide also known as the Mounted Gun,Half-Life 2 is a mounted pulse gun manufactured by the Combine. It is similar to the Overwatch Standard Issue Pulse Rifle, except that it cannot be removed from its mount and does not fire Energy Balls. It also has the same magazine but with infinite ammo. Overview *The Emplacement Gun is used by the Overwatch forces to lay down suppressing fire on groups of rebellious Citizens in bunkers, on barricades, and other fortified positions suitable for placing a mounted machine gun. Rebels also use captured Emplacement Guns to protect Resistance bases such as Shorepoint Base or the Vortigaunt Camp from Antlions. *It is held with two handles, one of them apparently housing the trigger. Using it to shoot rapid fire pulses directly into the enemy is a simple but effective method of destroying groups of enemies. *Due to the apparent lack of trigger, the gun may utilize the butterfly trigger system, in which the weapon is fired by squeezing the handles towards each other. *A usable Emplacement Gun normally hints at many enemies incoming. *When activated, the three panels protecting the cannon expand, releasing it, and the whole device slightly rises above its mount. *When used by a friendly NPC, the player can use it by pressing the "USE" key to gain control of the Emplacement Gun, such as when Alyx is operating it. *The Emplacement Gun includes a built in flashlight, automatically switched on (during nighttime) when the post is manned. *When idle, the NPC manning the weapon randomly positions itself in left, right, up and down positions. *On the body can be seen the alphanumerics "V952", also featured on other Combine devices. *It is the Source equivalent of the GoldSrc M2 Browning Machine Gun. Fittingly, it does very high damage, nearly twice as much as the Pulse Rifle. It is also a counterpart to the heavier M198 Howitzer and HECU Double Turret. Tactics *The Emplacement Gun is very powerful because of high rate of fire and high damage; only a few shots are required to kill most enemies. However, the lack of rotation and peripheral vision exposes the user to attacks from the sides or behind, so one should always be ready to get off the gun when overwhelmed by enemy attacks or when being attacked from behind. *The Emplacement Gun is supplied with unlimited ammo and has low recoil unlike the portable version, so the player can fire the gun in full auto without worries of running out of ammo or having to reload while fighting a group of enemies. *Shooting the gunner directly with normal weapons is not advised because the barricade adds more protection for the gunner. Though this method can still be used, the player might lose a lot of their health if doing so. Other weapons like grenade can be used to force the enemy dismount it, making them an easy target. If the player waits too long, the target will eventually re-mount the gun again. The Grenade launcher from MP7 is also effective method to take the gunner out in one hit. Skilled players can use the Crossbow or the Colt Python to pluck the gunner with a headshot at long ranges, though this is not always recommended as when player gets hit, the player will flinch a little, and may miss the target. Another method is charging at the target when they are distracted by other enemies, such as Antlions or Rebels. *When used by friendly NPCs, it is best to draw the enemies into the user's range. Especially the big threats like the Antlion Guard, Overwatch Elites and Shotgun Soldiers. *Some players could resort to the tactic known as "Spraying and praying" or Blind fire if the player is overwhelmed by enemies. Appearances The Emplacement Gun appears in the games in the following order: ''Half-Life 2'' *It is first seen at Station 12 in the Canals, mounted on a Combine Barricade. There a Metrocop uses it to kill Rebels. Gordon Freeman uses it afterward against Metrocops, and City Scanners. If the player does not proceed, an APC destroys one with their rockets. *Another Emplacement Gun is used near the APC garage in the Canals, also by a Metrocop. *When going back inside the APC garage before going back to the Airboat, a Metrocop uses a newly installed Emplacement Gun inside the building. *At Shorepoint Base, Rebels use two Emplacement Guns to protect the pier from Antlions. Another is placed above the Vortigaunt Camp entrance, for the same purpose. *Most bunkers on the beaches before Nova Prospekt are equipped with Emplacement Guns, manned by Overwatch Soldiers. *In the courtyard inside Nova Prospekt, several Emplacement Guns mounted on watchtowers are manned by Nova Prospekt Prison Guards. Inside, one is found in cell block B4. *Two Emplacement Guns are used by Metrocops during the City 17 Uprising, in the tunnel filled by Manhacks preceding the plaza where Alyx is kidnapped. Freeman is then allowed to use it against Manhacks and Overwatch Soldiers. Gallery File:Emplacement gun fire metrocop apc garage.jpg|Metrocop firing an Emplacement Gun at Freeman near the APC garage in the Canals. File:Emplacement gun apc garage.jpg|Using the previous Emplacement Gun against Metrocops. File:Metrocop mountgun canals07.jpg|Metrocop manning an Emplacement Gun during Freeman's way back through the APC garage. File:D2 coast 010143.JPG|Rebel defending Shorepoint's pier with an Emplacement Gun. File:D2 coast 010154.JPG|Ditto. File:Rebel camp emplacement fire.jpg|Rebel firing at Antlions with an Emplacement Gun above the Vortigaunt Camp entrance. File:Bunkers.jpg|Emplacement Gun lights on the beaches before Nova Prospekt. File:NP bunkers.jpg|Ditto. File:Emplacement Gun NP bunker fire.jpg|Firing at Prison Guards with an Emplacement Gun from a bunker. File:Emplacement Guns NP bunker fire.jpg|Being fired at from a bunker. File:Emplacement Gun NP bunker idle 1.jpg|Unattended Emplacement Guns in a bunker, after the Prison Guard have left their post to fight the incoming Antlions. File:Emplacement Gun NP bunker idle 2.jpg|Ditto. File:Nova Prospekt first.jpg|Emplacement Guns in Nova Prospekt. File:Soldiers np emplacement idle.jpg|Ditto, from above. File:Soldier np emplacement idle.jpg|Prison Guard manning an Emplacement Gun in Nova Prospekt, idle. File:Soldier np emplacement idle 2.jpg|Ditto. File:Soldier np emplacement idle3.jpg|Ditto. File:Soldier np emplacement fire.jpg|Ditto, firing. File:NP empl gun B4.jpg|Prison Guard firing at Antlions in cell block B4. File:NP empl gun B4 2.jpg|Ditto. File:Empl guns anticitizen one.jpg|Metrocops firing two Emplacement Guns in a City 17 tunnel during the Uprising. File:Empl guns anticitizen one firing.jpg|Freeman using one of the two previous Emplacement Guns against Manhacks. ''Episode One'' *In Episode One, the first Emplacement Gun is featured under an Overwatch Sniper nest. *Right after, when Alyx takes on the Overwatch Sniper Rifle to provide cover for Gordon, an Overwatch Soldier is seen hidden behind metal plates firing at Antlions with another Emplacement Gun. Alyx quickly dispatches him after Gordon removes the metal plates with his Gravity Gun. *A third Emplacement Gun is found on the large plaza where the Antlion Guard is fought. Alyx uses it to cover Gordon while he blocks the Antlion holes with cars. *Another, unmanned Emplacement Gun is placed in the Technical Trainstation. It is mostly used by Alyx while Gordon escorts Rebels and Citizens to the platforms. Gallery File:Alyx empl gun street.jpg|Alyx firing at Antlions with an Emplacement Gun on a City 17 street. File:Overwatch soldier empl gun sniper.jpg|Overwatch Soldier stationed under an Overwatch Sniper nest, firing at Gordon. File:Overwatch soldier empl gun street1.jpg|Overwatch Soldier firing at Antlions. File:Overwatch soldier empl gun street2.jpg|Ditto. File:Alyx emplacement idle.jpg|Alyx manning an Emplacement Gun in the Technical Trainstation, idle. File:Alyx emplacement fire.jpg|Ditto, firing. ''Episode Two'' During their assault of White Forest, the Combine forces installed an Emplacement Gun in the secondary silo. Freeman quickly uses it to dispatch the remaining forces after closing the silo. This is its only appearance in Episode Two. Gallery File:Emplacement gun white forest fired at.jpg|Being fired at by the Emplacement Gun in White Forest's silo 2. File:Emplacement gun white forest fire.jpg|Firing at Overwatch forces with the Emplacement Gun while the hatch of White Forest's silo 2 is closing. Trivia *Resistance members never mount the Emplacement Guns outside the Shorepoint Base and the Vortigaunt Camp. They instead prefer to use cover by crouching behind the barricade, which can be seen in the chapter Anticitizen One, in the tunnel when the player needs to wait for a Rebel to blow up a wall while a group of Manhacks and Overwatch Soldiers is coming. However, in Episode One and Episode Two, they will mount it when having visual contact with enemies while close to one. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' References es:Cañón_de_Emplazamiento ru:Стационарный_пулемёт Category:Combine weapons Category:Weapons Category:Pulse weapons Category:Half-Life 2 Category:Half-Life 2: Episode One Category:Half-Life 2: Episode Two